The Special Fortune Slip
by lychiis.plum
Summary: A re-tell story of Chapter 128: Fortune Slips in New Prince of Tennis. It is when Ryoma Echizen got eliminated from the Japanese U17 Camp, and a certain girl that we all know appeared...


**A/N: Hi, I recently went back to Prince of Tennis series – specifically, reading New Prince of Tennis; it's been years like since 2014 I followed the chapters… Anyways, if you read the summary then I don't need to explain anything; hope you enjoy this story! (And I hope it's much more exciting and detailed than the mangaka: Konomi Takeshi)**

* * *

 **A Reboot of Chapter 128: Fortune Slips**

 _Due to violating the rules, Echizen Ryoma-kun is hereby ordered to leave the camp!_ The Prince of Tennis left without a word…

He was on a train heading back home as he sighed and looked out the window. Once he got off the train, he waited for a bus to get on. As he got on it, he bumped into Sakuno Ryuuzaki.

"Ryo-Ryoma-kun? Is that really you? Long time no see…" Ryoma was surprised at how Sakuno appeared. Her hair was still braided like the usual, but now her braids were longer and thinner. Her features are more feminine-look than before too. Ryoma thought that she looked pretty, but of course, he kept a stoic mask for Sakuno. She also wore the school uniform even though they already graduated Seigaku and it was summer break. Sakuno started to fidget as she felt nervous when Ryoma did not respond. Ryoma turned his head away and muttered something to himself. He then replied to Sakuno:

"Are you busy right now Ryuuzaki? If not, would you mind going out with me for a bit?" Sakuno could not believe what she heard.

"Yes yes! I mean… sure. I was actually just on my way home from supplementary classes." In Sakuno's mind, she was blown away by the fact that it could be a date with Ryoma.

* * *

The two went to a GAME SPOT where Ryoma had a handgun pointing to a screen and shooting zombies. Sakuno was on the side cheering him on:

"Whoa! Ryoma-kun, you're amazing!" Then the two went to play air hockey, which Ryoma let Sakuno win in the end because Sakuno slipped and fell the first time she tried to score a point. It eased Ryoma's mind for a moment at how cute Sakuno was. But of course, Ryoma still had that stoic face. Ryoma then went to a plushie machine, and got Sakuno a squirrel-like white plush.

"Here you go." Ryoma said once the plush was in his hand.

"Thank you Ryoma-kun." Sakuno answered, but Ryoma was long gone as he was lining up for a car-go race.

"Whoa! Ryoma-kun! Wait for me!" Sakuno said as she joined Ryoma.

* * *

After the car-go race, which Sakuno a bit dizzy from Ryoma's constant turns, they went to a "Real Tennis" court. Ryoma took out his second racket and gave it to Sakuno.

"Come on, let's have a match." Sakuno blushed.

"What? But…." Ryoma didn't accept any arguments from Sakuno. The two played against each other. Sakuno kept falling over and tripping on the ball since it has been a while since she last played tennis. It seemed like Ryoma wasn't annoyed with that. He only had his stoic face and played a complete match with Sakuno.

In the middle of the match, Sakuno needed to take a break. Ryoma handed her a water bottle.

"Thanks Ryoma-kun. I'm sorry… I'm not a worthy opponent huh?" Sakuno asked as she peeked up at Ryoma. Ryoma didn't really care if Sakuno was good or not, he just knows that she's a good friend to have around right now. He stuck his hand out for her to grab it.

"Thanks again Ryoma-kun." Sakuno grabbed his hand as she stood up. She took a sip of her water and already she felt better. She placed it on the ground and was ready to play again.

"Alright, let's start again." Ryoma served the ball, and they rallied the tennis ball with flying colors. Sakuno was enjoying the game when all of a sudden, the tennis ball was in Ryoma's side and he was about to hit it when a flashback of "Captain Hook" tennis player crushed his opponent and made a huge hole through a wall. Ryoma had the sudden urge to smash the ball as hard as possible. As a result, it made a huge hole through the scoreboard.

"Ah!" Ryoma realized what he did. Sakuno quickly ran towards Ryoma.

"Ryoma-kun, are you okay?" Just at the moment, one of the employees working yelled out:

"Hey… WHAT THE HELL!" Ryoma quickly put away his rackets and grabbed Sakuno's hand and said:

"Crap… Run for it Ryuuzaki!"

"eh?" As Ryoma was running, Sakuno looked back and yelled out:

"We're sorry!" The couple ran and ran, down a street away from the game spot. Sakuno felt a bit heated, not by the running but by how Ryoma held her hand so tightly. Soon, Ryoma led them to a shed and released her hand. Sakuno caught her breath as she asked:

"What's going on with you, Ryo… Ryoma-kun? You're acting a bit odd… today." Ryoma faced the wall as he answered.

"Nothing's wrong…" He then looked at Sakuno. "Why were you following me?"

"Eh?" Sakuno was confused. She remembered it was Ryoma that grabbed her hand.

"It's because-"

"Nevermind that. I think we should go home… it's getting dark anyways." Ryoma said. Sakuno felt a bit depressed.

"Ryoma-kun… I wanted… to.. umm… let you know that… hmm…." Sakuno tried to know what kind of expression Ryoma would make, but the darkness was hard to see. Suddenly, the city lights turned on and from the shadow, Sakuno noticed that Ryoma was waiting for Sakuno to continue.

"What I meant was…. I hope you get picked as an all Japan representative for tennis… I went to the Miuchi Shrine to pray for your victory…" Ryoma was still facing the wall with no response.

"Ryoma-kun… are you mad? Is something wrong?" Ryoma sighed as he turned his face and a spark shined in his eyes.

"…no."

"Hm... Do you want to see the fortune slip I got for you."

"Sure… why not…" Now the two were face-to-face. Sakuno searched in her bag. One fell out accidentally.

"Ahh…"

"What's this?" Ryoma picked it up.

"Wahha! Wait!" Ryoma read it. _Worst luck._

"heh… so this is the one you got."

"Um.. no, not that one… I got that a long time ago… Wait! Here, I'll get you the right one." Sakuno kept searching her bag. But due to her clumsiness, her bag dropped and a lot of fortune slips slipped out of her bag.

"Worst luck, worst luck, worst luck…" Ryoma picked them all up as he read the fortune slips.

"Ahh! This one is worst luck too… worst luck…"

"Wahhh!" Sakuno felt embarrassed and wanted to hide all the worst lucks. "No no no… Those are not it. Ryoma-kun, please don't be sad." Sakuno was searching on the ground.

"I don't really care about that… really..." Ryoma started to walk away.

"Umm… but Ryoma-kun…" Sakurano got up from her knees. Ryoma turned around as he got intrigued by the soft voice of Sakuno.

"Here." She showed Ryoma her last fortune slip: _BEST LUCK_ "It's fine… right? because this is the last one that I got from Miuchi Shrine." Ryoma took the fortune slip from her. He turned it back and realized that there was a lips mark on it. Ryoma smirked as he tucked the special fortune slip in his jacket.

"Just how many did you get Ryuuzaki?" Ryoma asked. Without waiting for Sakuno's response, Ryoma leaned in and made Sakuno dazed. He climbed up some stairs and when he realized that Sakuno wasn't following him, he looked back and called out:

"Sakuno, hurry up. We will miss the bus…"

 **THE END.**


End file.
